Vuelve a mí
by Conejo
Summary: FIC DE ADVANCED ADVENTURE ~ Ash y May se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos, pero una tercera persona lo dificultará todo...


VUELVE A MI 

**__**

Por: Usagi Bonne 

**Capítulo uno: "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" **

**   Nuestros héroes siguen en camino a la siguiente ciudad, y a la siguiente medalla de la Liga Houen. Ash, May, Brock y Matt caminaban por un bosque. Todos seguían al pequeño hermano de la niña del grupo, gracias a la máquina especial que poseía.**

**Pero un extraño sonido se escuchó...**

- **Tengo hambre!! – Exclamó la niña de pelo castaño, sobándose su estómago vacío y poniendo sus ojos llorosos – Mejor nos detenemos a comer, no?**

- **Tienes razón... No hemos comido en todo el día. – Apoyó Brock – Ash, qué te parece si nos detenemos en un lugar más adecuado para comer algo?**

- **Por mí no hay problema. – Replicó Ash, sonriente. **

- **Pika! – Pikachu también estaba deacuerdo.**

- **Pero, es que falta poco para...- Matt fue callado por May y su brazo amenazador (Lección: Siempre hay que cuidarse de las personas hambrientas)**

**   El grupo en un sitio cerca de un riachuelo. Brock preparó todo, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.**

- **Faltan hongos para hacer mi sopa especial estilo Brock...- Dijo – Alguien tiene que ir mientras preparo el fuego.**

- **Yo voy! – Se ofreció Ash. Pikachu sólo dijo su nombre, diciendo lo mismo que su entrenador y amigo.**

- **No, prefiero ir yo! – Exclamó May, molesta – Estoy segura que quieres buscar Pokémon, y si encuentras uno tierno y abrazable, me lamentaré toda mi vida por no haberlo capturado!**

- **Pero es que yo quiero ir...- Dijo Ash, con una risa nerviosa y una gota resbalando por su cabeza.**

- **Ya sé cómo podemos arreglar esto! – Dijo la niña del paliacate – Una partida de piedra, papel, o tijera!**

- **Está bien! – Contestó el entrenador Pokémon, decidido a ganar.**

**Matt y Brock veían la escena, ya acostumbrados a esto.**

- **Ellos dos siempre hacen esto por pequeñeces. – Dijo el niño de los lentes. Brock asintió, atento.**

- **Piedra, papel, o tijera! – Ash sacó papel, pero May lanzó la tijera y ganó la partida.**

- **Gané! – Dijo, sonriente.**

- **No es justo...**

- **Acéptalo Ash; gané con todas las de la ley.**

- **Y cómo sé que no hiciste trampa? – Dijo el niño de la gorra, con los brazos cruzados y mirando despectivamente a la niña.**

**May sacó la lengua, vacilando.**

- **Eres muy orgulloso, es lo que tienes. – Dijo – Era sólo un juego, y yo sólo voy a ir por un poco de hongos. Qué tiene de malo perder?**

- **Ya van a empezar...- Dijo Matt, suspirando.**

**May se alejó un poco de ahí. Después, volteó con Ash, que estaba indignado. Ella sonrió.**

- **Es tan lindo...**

**Después, se fue corriendo por los hongos.**

**Ya cuando desapareció de su vista, la actitud de Ash cambió. Se mostró preocupado...**

*******

- **Donde podré encontrar hongos? – Se preguntó May. Llevaba diez minutos buscando, pero no hallaba ninguno. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.**

- **Beautyfly, ve! – La niña sacó a su mariposa Pokémon – Beautyfly, trata de encontrar hongos, sí?**

- **Beu! – La mariposa comenzó a volar, buscando al pie de los árboles alguna fragancia de hongos. May sólo la seguía.**

**El Pokémon iba tan rápido, que rápidamente se alejó de su entrenadora y ella ya no lo pudo encontrar. **

**  Ella comenzó no sólo a buscar hongos, sino también a su Pokémon, y después de cinco minutos, se hartó y se sentó en un tronco hueco que estaba por ahí.**

**   Poco a poco comenzó a pensar; se olvidó totalmente de lo que tenía que hacer, y cerró sus ojos, pensando en Ash. Se le hacía tan especial... Tan decidido...**

**Era como si... No! No podía ser! **

**   Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, al imaginarse que posiblemente podría estar enamorado de él. Pero no... Sólo lo quería como amigo. Debía de quitarse esos disparates de la cabeza.**

**   Además, a él parece gustarle otra persona. Esa niña pelirroja que tanto menciona y que aparentemente quiere mucho. Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí! Mistyna  Waterflower, pero le gustaba que le dijeran Misty.**

**   Ash siempre la mencionaba. Un día, mientras caminaban, el grupo vio unos Spinarak colgados de los árboles con ayuda de sus hilos de cera.**

- **Mira, un Spinarak! Recuerdo que a Misty no le agradaban los insectos, y cuando veía uno, casi se desmayaba! – Comentó Ash, riéndose – A ti te desagradan los insectos, May?**

- **No, claro que no... Aunque no me gusta que me asusten. – Replicó ella.**

- **Entonces eres igual de miedosa que ella!**

**O el otro día, mientras pescaban para comer algún pez que capturaran, Ash comenzó a pensar en voz alta y con la mírada perdida:**

- **A ella le encantaba pescar...**

**May estaba desorbitada.**

- **De quién hablas? – Ash reaccionó y volteó con su amiga, diciendo apenado.**

- **Ya sabes, de Misty... Es que a ella le gustaba mucho pescar, pero nunca lograba pescar nada con su espantoso señuelo de su imagen, jajaja.**

**   La niña de pelo castaño notó que se expresaba de ella de una forma muy especial... Como si le gustara...**

**   Es por eso que era un caso perdido, ya que nunca la va a tomar en cuenta más que como amigos... Y además, para que está pensando en eso, ya que no le gusta... Sólo confunde amistad con amor, pero eso es todo... De ninguna manera puede estar enamorada de él.**

**   Recordó los hongos, y miró la hora en el PokéDex. Había pasado media hora sentada, y de seguro estarían preocupados por ella, así que se levantó rápidamente y se mantuvo parada un buen rato buscando con la mírada a su Beautyfly.**

**   Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que un Ekans, malhumorado porque May se había sentado en su refugio, la acechaba. Esperando una oportunidad, se lanzó hacia la pierna de su presa, mordiéndola. May sintió un dolor agudo, y gritó fuertemente.**

**   Se comenzó a sentir mal: todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y lentamente perdía todos sus sentidos, hasta que perdió el conocimiento. El Ekans estaba ansioso por despedazar a la niña y así tener de comer para sus bebés, pero afortunadamente el Beautyfly apareció y atacó rápidamente con su Tackle. La víbora, en desventaja, salió arrastrándose de ahí.**

**El Pokémon vio a su entrenadora en mal estado: se encontraba pálida. Buscó la PokéBall de Torchic, y lo liberó. **

- **Beu! – El Pokémon le encargó al pollo que la cuidara mientras iba por ayuda. Torchic accedió, acercándose preocupado a su entrenadora, que sin duda alguna estaba muriendo... **

*******

- **May está tardando... – Ash estaba sentado, tratando de distraerse jugando con sus dedos o contando los Pokémons que logra ver, pero no puede: May está tardando mucho.**

- **No te preocupes, Ash. – Dijo Brock, teniendo ya la leña y la olla lista para calentar – Si tienes tanta prisa por comer algo, puedes tomar las barras de grano que tengo en mi mochila.**

- **Demasiado tarde; ya me las comí...- Dijo Matt, leyendo un libro mientras tenía la boca llena de las mencionadas barras.**

**   Pero Ash no estaba preocupado por la comida. Algo le decía que le había sucedido algo grave, y que debía ir a buscarla.**

**   Sus temores se hicieron realidad al ver a un Beautyfly volando presuradamente hacia donde estaban ellos, y era el de ella.**

**   Ash rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia el Pokémon. Pikachu, que estaba comiendo la comida Pokémon de Brock, fue a alcanzar a su amigo.**

- **Beautyfly! Dónde está May? – La mariposa estaba preocupada, y parecía decirle que la siguiera, ya que se regresó por donde vino. Ash entendió el mensaje, y siguió al Pokémon de la niña. Pikachu alcanzó a subirse en el hombro derecho de Ash, y Brock y Matt le siguieron, tratando de alcanzarlos.**

**   Al llegar al punto donde Beautyfly quería llevar a los muchachos, Ash miró a Torchic a lado de una inconsciente y pálida Haruka. En su pierna derecha tenía las marcas de una mordida; Brock revisó e inmediatamente revisó la pierna.**

- **Es la mordida de un Ekans; no hay duda alguna. – Dijo, preocupado – Si no se le da rápido el tratamiento debido, ella morirá.**

**Ash entró en shock. Al verla tirada, indefensa y a punto de morir, no supo que hacer.**

- **Matt! – Llamó Brock – Hay algún hospital por aquí?**

**Matt, con las manos temblorosas por la preocupación, revisó su artefacto.**

**-N-no hay, pero hay Centro Pokémon muy cerca de aquí.**

- **Ash, ayúdame a cargarla! Tenemos que llevarla al Centro Pokémon; de seguro Joy sabrá qué hacer! – Ash reaccionó y se acercó a su amiga. Ella sintió a su amigo, y dijo cortadamente:**

- **Ash...No... me dejes...**

**   Ash miró a May: En su pálido rostro se alcanzaba a ver un rubor. Tragó saliva, tomó a la niña y la subió a su espalda. Después, él, Brock y Matt corrieron al Centro Pokémon.**

*******

**   La Enfermera Joy salió preocupada de la habitación. Ash y los demás corrieron hacia ella para saber del estado de May.**

- **Ella... se encuentra bien, verdad? – Preguntó Matt, muy preocupado por su hermana. Lo estaba tanto, que se encontraba derramando lágrimas y empañando sus anteojos.**

- **Está muy mal. – Dijo, sentida – Ya le administré el antídoto, pero no ha reaccionado a él. Yo no soy muy conocedora de la medicina humana, así que por lo pronto hay que esperar que suceda algo.**

- **Necesito verla, Enfermera Joy!! – Dijo Ash, resultando ser el más preocupado.**

- **Está bien, pero recuerda que necesita descansar.**

**   Ash entró al cuarto. Ahí estaba su amiga, descansando en la cama. Se sentía muy mal y culpable por lo que le había pasado.**

**   Se sentó en un banco que estaba a lado de la cama, y no dijo ni una sola palabra; sólo quería verla. Su palidez había desaparecido un poco, y se podía apreciar un lindo rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.**

- **Por favor, perdóname... Tal vez por eso no quería que fueras. – Dijo Ash, en voz baja – Es que... No es que seas débil... Lo que pasa es que eres una chica tan especial...**

**   Las palabras apropiadas no salían. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más rapidos y fuertes. Su respiración se le hacía más difícil...**

**   Tomó la mano derecha de Haruka fuertemente con las suyas, y comenzó a llorar calladamente, tratando de no despertarla.**

- **May, tú eres muy especial... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...**

- **Ash... Te quiero...**

**   El muchacho abrió fuertemente los ojos y levantó su rostro: ella estaba despierta, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Su color estaba recuperándose más y más, y se podía ver claro un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas; el antídoto parecía estar reaccionando.**

- **May... E-escuchaste... todo?? – El entrenador Pokémon estaba completamente rojo, y hasta se podía jurar que estaba lanzando vapor por el calor que libaraba su cuerpo.**

**La niña asintió lentamente.**

- **Y-y... dijiste que me querías???**

- **sí... Te quiero mucho...**

**   Ash ya no sabía que decir. Sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, y su respiración le resultaba cada vez más y más difícil.**

**   Sentía un enorme deseo de darle un beso, y calmar todo lo que tiene su cuerpo. Pero porqué sentía esto??**

**En ese momento veía a May tan hermosa; estaba sonriendo, y parecía feliz. Ash también sonrió.**

- **Yo también te quiero mucho... Bueno, eso creo...**

**   La niña rió levemente. En ese cuarto, no pasó nada más que un simple y amoroso intercambio de míradas...**

- **May... Qué bueno que has vuelto a mí...**

*******

**Mientras tanto, Brock y Matt esperaban preocupados que Ash saliera del cuarto. **

- **Tengo miedo... de que a mi hermana le pase algo malo...- Dijo el pequeño niño, aún llorando. Brock lo miró, y con una sonrisa, dijo:**

- **No te preocupes; ella es muy fuerte. De seguro pronto se recuperará.**

- **Eso espero...**

**   En eso, la puerta automática del Centro Pokémon se abrió, y una niña de tez blanca, pelirroja, y una gorra que Brock notó muy familiar, apareció en el lugar. Llevaba un suéter rojo y un pantalón corto de mezclilla. En sus brazos llevaba un pequeño y enérgico Togepi, que repetía una y otra vez su nombre en señal de que se encontraba  muy feliz.**

- **Buenas tardes! – Saludó sonriente a todos. Al ver a Brock y Brock al ver a ella, ambos se reconocieron al instante.**

- **Brock! Qué haces aquí?? Y dónde está Ash?**

*******

**Fin del capítulo uno**

*******

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

***Matt no es el nombre oficial que llevará Masato aquí en América. Es sólo que decidí cambiarlo para que se oyera igual de "gringo" que los demás. **

**Qué sucederá con May y Ash?  Y qué pasará cuando el entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta se reencuentre con su vieja amiga?**

**Dudas, preguntas, comentarios y sugerencias a digimon_tamers02@hotmail.com**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
